Questionable Guardianship
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Set after book five... Remus finds out a few things and finds himself with a new responsibility
1. Prologue

Questionable Guardianship.

By Marauder-girl

A/N: Er….. This is probably kinda late, but I don't really care. I had this idea and thought why the hell not. This is my take on the summer hols after book five -Shudders- and for the first time in a LONG while NOT SLASH!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K's fabulous little people, though maybe I could hypnotise her into giving me a share of the profits. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ahem…. Anywho I don't own em!

Prologue: June 1995.

            The summer sun was just dawning. Across the rolling English hills a fine mist had settled, slightly obscuring the nature beneath it. High in the sky birds flew, singing their early morning tunes. Rousing the occupants of the land from their peaceful slumber. Across the rising sun a solitary winged being flew. The bird although not usually of these hours carried its flight on regardless of its supposed nocturnal lifestyle. It had a special mission imparted upon it and could not fail.

            The owl flew gracefully through the air, large yellow eyes scanning the terrain with an air of purposefulness. It circled lower and flew on. Finally a small cottage came into view and giving a quiet hoot f happiness soared toward it, letter clutched tightly in its talons. It landed on the windowsill of the small cottage. It cast a bleary eye over the tiny old cottage, which had most definitely seen better days. The white paint that covered the outside walls was chipped and peeling, the roof looked as if it was in desperate need of repair and window shutters were falling off their ancient hinges. The owl ruffled its feathers and took off again flying around, looking for some sort of entrance.

            On the opposite side to where he landed the tawny bird found his quarry. Through a small uncurtained window he spotted a man sleeping. The owl tapped lightly on the window, and the man made no response. He simply turned over and continued sleeping. Slightly annoyed the owl tapped again, this time louder but yet again there was no response. Finally out of annoyance the tawny creature banged on the pane of glass with all its might, nearly to the point of shattering. This evoked a reaction. The man in the bed awoke very abruptly in surprise and tumbled out of bed, landing hard on the floor. Muttering mutinously he glanced about the room looking for the source of the disturbance. Upon spotting the owl he gave a deep sigh, rose gracefully to his feet and walked toward the window in order to let the creature in.

The window slid open and the bird flew in and landed upon the bed post, looking balefully at the man. The man stared back with scrutiny in his gaze as if wondering where the owl had come from and exactly who had sent it at this ungodly hour.

"Well I suppose you'd better hand it over then" Said the man in a sleep roughened voice. He raked a hand through his grey streaked honey brown hair and waited for the owl to comply.

            The owl wasted no time and swept over and landed on his shoulder digging his talons in gently to gain some balance. Quickly the owl dropped the letter into the mans hand and flew off through the open window, leaving an extremely puzzled Remus Lupin in its wake.

            Remus turned over the letter in his hands pondering whom it could be from, but upon seeing the Hogwarts crest on the back, his doubt vanished and he quickly tore open the letter.  Quickly he crossed the room and grabbed a small pair of reading glasses before opening the folded paper inside. Curiously he stared at the contents, a wave of anxiety flooding over him. He red the note, for that was all it was once more:

**_' Dear Remus,_**

**_            I urgently need to speak with you, Please come to Hogwarts as soon as you can._**

**_                                    Albus'_**

Hurriedly and with a great deal of confusion Remus dressed and apparated to the village of Hogsmeade, in order to find out what was so urgent.

End Prologue


	2. A surprising Surprise

Questionable Guardianship

By Marauder-girl

Chapter 1: A Surprising Surprise

            A faint pop signalled Remus' arrival in the small town of Hogsmeade; he scanned the streets for any sign of life. But due to the early hour there was no one about, the usually crowded streets deserted. This put Remus slightly at ease, clearly the matter was not one of life or death, otherwise the tranquil village before him would be in chaos. Wrapping his cloak around him, Remus started his way up to the castle that had been his home many years ago. As he perused the familiar route a myriad of memories surfaced from the depths of his subconscious, and although these were memories of great joy. Now they brought nothing but heartache, knowing that what he had once had was gone forever, they were gone forever.

            Pushing back these painful thoughts he continued along the Hogsmeade high street, perusing the still shut shops with minor interest and inevitably delaying his visit with Dumbledore. Remus had not directly spoken to him since the incident at the ministry, partially due to his own anger at the events that had occurred and partially due to the fact the Dumbledore had been immensely busy sorting out the aftermath and attempting to hold onto that sliver of hope still left in the Wizarding world. Neither of these excuses gave Remus any comfort about his current behaviour. He felt extremely reluctant to go and meet with the older man, because as almost everyone knew Dumbledore was full of surprises. And he just had a feeling that one was about to be dumped on him. Remus couldn't have known how right he was.

            Sighing he shook his head and picked up the pace, there was no use moping about the past. The best thing to do was work past it and get revenge for them when he had the chance. The wide high street began to thin into a narrow country road and the tree surrounding the road began to get thicker, blocking the morning light. Remus continued walking for a few more minutes until the grand structure that was Hogwarts swept into view, the grand castle sweeping high into the sky, windows glinting mockingly at him in the sun. He approached the main gates, which were closed. Reaching for his wand Remus muttered the opening incantation he had learned whilst he had taught there and had used throughout his work last year as a member of the order.

            The door swung open and Remus had barely taken two steps forward when a gruff friendly voice called out.

"Professor Lupin!"

Remus turned and smiled, some feet away Hagrid, Hogwarts giant gatekeeper was standing along with some baffling creature he had never seen before.

"Hagrid, how are you!" He replied jovially.

It was nice for him to se a friendly face even if it was covered with hair.

"I'm gud Professor… just keeping meself busy I suppose"

"Hagrid you don't have to call me Professor, I don't work here anymore. Just call me Remus."

Hagrid smiled slightly, even though he looked troubled in his eyes.

"Alrigh' then… Remus… So what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Remus shrugged slightly "Albus wanted to see me, and I have no idea why" he replied honestly.

The giant looked momentarily thoughtful "No idea meself…. Sorry I can't help you there"

"No worries Hagrid. Well I better be going"

Hagrid nodded and dragged off what appeared to be a giant fire breathing lobster in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"Some things never change."

            Remus soon found outside Albus's office after first obtaining the Password from Minerva McGonagall, who had more answers than Hagrid did about the reasoning behind his summoning. He quickly whispered the password (Liquorice wands) to the grotesque stone gargoyle and moved swiftly up the stairs as it stepped aside. The huge wooden door loomed in front of him and slowly Remus reached out and knocked on the door. There was a muffled 'come in' from inside and Remus opened the door, its hinges creaking as he did so.

"Hello Remus" Said Dumbledore pleasantly "I believe you got my note then."

Remus nodded.

"And I surmise you are wondering what is so urgent?"

Again Remus nodded, Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat and Remus obliged sitting down in the large chair in front of the desk.

"This arrived on my desk yesterday evening..." Started Dumbledore looking slightly uneasy. He slid a large envelope across the table to where Remus was sitting. The younger man stared at it curiously for a moment, his eyes widening in disbelief. Blazoned on the front of the envelope were the words:

_'To Mr A. Dumbledore and Mr R.J Lupin'_

And were written in a script that was instantly recognizable to Remus even though he hadn't seen it for a very long time. Tears pricked his eyes and he hastily looked down away from the penetrating blue gaze he could feel boring into him.

"I believe that is my conformation of it being genuine. I don't know how or when Sirius wrote this but it arrived yesterday, and from the front I believe he wanted it opened in both of our presences. If you would Remus, I believe it is more appropriate if you do it."

Remus unable to find his voice just picked up the envelope numbly and cracked open the wax seal of the Blacks on the back. Slowly he withdrew the document within and again his amber eyes widened in shock.

"It's….. It's…. his will." he stuttered, unable to find any other words to convey what he was feeling.

Dumbledore looked momentarily surprised and then gave a slight nod. Remus handed the top piece to Dumbledore, he truly didn't want to look at it, didn't want to know what was in it.

_"The last will and testament of Sirius Polaris Black" _Red Dumbledore solemnly _"I Sirius Black do here by give out my last will and testament and divide my remaining belongs between my peers._

_To Albus Dumbledore and the Order I leave the property 12 Grimmauld place. To be used as they see fit in the war. I hope it will serve you well my friends._

_To Harry J Potter I leave half of the contents of my vault at Gringotts which he will not be able to touch until he comes of age. He also has any choice of the belongings in 12 Grimmauld place. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I let you down I hope this is some compensation._

_Finally to Remus J Lupin I leave the other half of my vault at Gringotts so that he may live a comfortable life, as well as his choice of the possessions in 12 Grimmauld Place it is the least I can do after I made you suffer for so many years. I am truly sorry Moony for leaving you alone again._

_Sirius Polaris Black"_

"He left me half his vault…… I can't accept that! Merlin! He knows I would never take the money from him." Snarled Remus, his face reddening with anger and suppressed grief. He was beginning to lose control of his emotions.

"Well it's yours whether you like it or not Remus." Answered Albus "He's only looking out for your welfare."

"Well he should have been looking out for his own!!! If he had we wouldn't be here right now!!" he yelled frustration bubbling beneath the usual calm surface.

Dumbledore just shook his head briefly "Remus calm down! There is no need to act like this."

Remus quietened and looked slightly ashamed.

"Sorry headmaster."

"It's quite alright dear boy, you've been through a lot over these last few weeks. Now let us see what is on this other piece of parchment."

Remus nodded and saw that the other piece of parchment was addressed solely to him. He looked confused for a moment and then unfolded the document. What was contained on the paper completely dumbfounded him.

'He must have been drunk when he wrote this…. There's no way this can be right!' Thought Remus drastically, holding the piece of parchment in his shaking hands.

"What is it Remus…?" Asked Dumbledore noticing how pale the other man had suddenly turned.

Remus just handed to document to him and awaited the other mans reaction.

"Ah…" was all he said.

"Ah..? What the hell is Ah! This can't be right….. It definitely can't be legal!"

"It is perfectly legal Remus. You are now guardian to Harry."

"But what about my condition?"

"There should be no problems with it after all Harry knows about it and is fine with, so therefore there should be no problems."

"But….

"But what Remus….?"

"But I… can't I can't be what he needs! I can't be there for him!" he blurted out.

Albus gave a wan smile "But Remus you already have. You've looked after him on numerous occasions. You're all he has left now, his only connection to the past, to his parents and Sirius."

"But what if it's not enough?"

"It will be… trust me."

End Chapter 1


End file.
